The Change
by BLundquist98
Summary: Walking on her way home form Myrnin's lab, Claire was attacked by a stranger and turned into a vampire. Shane is too horrified to even speak to her, let alone see her. Seeking comfort, Claire turns to Myrnin. Will sparks arise between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a story I thought up one day. This is for my friend as she loves the pairing of Myrnin and Claire. Hope everyone enjoys it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I certainly didn't right any of the books.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It all happened so fast, and before I had time to react it was too late. One moment I was walking down the silent streets of Morganville from Mrynin's lab, wrapping my jacket tightly around my torso as protection from the frigid night air, when the wind was knocked out of me as I crumbled against the wet, black pavement of the road. My eyes widened and my mouth slacked slightly before I unwillingly surrendered to the tenacious darkness.

I must have awoke only a few moments after because the culprit was still there, hovering over my aching body. My neck burned and was swelling as I shakily lifted my fingers to the agitated skin. I cried out as I felt two puncture wounds and quickly snatched my hand back only to find blood dripping from my unsteady fingers. All that was on my mind was self-pity. Why? Why, did this have to happen? Now, of all times; me of all people! I shook my head as if I could shake away this horrible nightmare.

I looked up and tried to look at the person that did this to me. All I could see was his smirk and the black hood that covered half of his face. I never felt more hatred for anyone in my life. It boiled up inside of me and took over all logical reasoning, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. I hated the fact that I hated him so much and I didn't even know who he _was_. But my logical side was at the back of my mind, overpowered by hatred, pain, and adrenaline. I could only act.

Just as I was about to jump to my feet a shadow seemed to break free from its corner and lunged at the stranger. I scrambled to my feet, but was pushed back down my Myrnin. "Claire, wait here for just a moment." His eyes were full of fire as he lunged back into the darkness with my attacker. I was still shaking and my hands were balled up into fists. I can never change back. The thought kept appearing in my mind over and over, but I couldn't wrap my head around it. I draped my arms around my legs and buried my face into my knees.

I knew it was pathetic, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't be strong; I don't think I could ever be strong again. What will everyone think, oh god what will Shane think? I know he loves me, but will he be willing to put aside the fact that I'm now a vampire. I mean, he didn't seem to take the change of his father very well. Wait. What am I thinking, of course Shane will understand, he loves me. We can overcome anything between us, I'm sure of that. I know Eve will be the first one to support me, as she always is. If Eve comes around, no doubt Michael will. The only one who won't seem to be okay with it, is me.

My shoulders slumped forward and tears trickled down my cheeks. If only I took up Shane's offer and let him drive me home, if only I didn't agree to go to Myrnin's lab so late at night, if only I had the thought to use the portal system. If only, if only. There was a loud crunch and I felt Myrnin's arms envelop me. I burst out crying, then, at the realization of how pathetic I must look to him. He balanced me in one arm and ran back to the lab.

He opened the door to the lab with one swift kick and pushed piles of books off of the table before gently setting me on it. "Claire…it's not as bad as it seems, I mean look at me. I turned out perfectly fine." At this remark I almost cracked a smile, but instead I groaned and refused to look at him. I knew it wasn't fair. He was the one who saved me. I just couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger at the fact that he didn't come soon enough and how my rage was still boiled up inside of me, yearning for any way of release.

"You don't understand Myrnin. It's not the same. You have been this way for a countless amount of years, I doubt you would know what I'm going through," I snapped. I cringed at the sound of my harsh tone and felt a twinge of guilt as he tried to brush it off, but I knew him too well to not see the hurt nestled in his eyes. But I couldn't help it, my anger was out of control and he was the only one in the room that it could prey on.

I was about to apologize when he changed the subject, and I was grateful for how he looked out for me even when I was at fault. "Well, first things first, we need to get you some blood." Somehow I failed to notice the burning that was radiating from my throat, as if I was slowly dying of thirst in the Sahara Desert, until he said the words. I mentally gagged and I almost laughed for joy when I recognized my old human response to the mention of drinking blood.

All he had to do was look at my eyes, which must have showed my desperate urge for the one thing that vampires constantly had to have, before he walked off, vampire bunny slippers and all. For the first time, since my change, I noticed how different my body felt. All my senses were heightened to a mind boggling level, my body felt muscular and fit, and, as I walked around the room, my body moved with easy grace and elegance. I felt unstoppable, invincible. At the discovery I almost forgot about all of my worries, but they were still there, always there.

Myrnin came back just in time to see me prancing around the room like a total ballerina. My human self would have blushed at the interruption, but my cheeks remained cold and pale. "My, my Claire, I didn't know you were one to dance." I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head while expertly snatching the bottle of blood out of his hand.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't get used to it." I felt my mood lift and I almost felt _normal_ as if the whole encounter with the stranger hadn't happened. As if the change never happened. "Oh yeah, who was that guy anyway?" I twisted off the cap of my bottle and looked into the crimson liquid within. Just by taking the lid off I could smell the thick liquid, and a wave of intoxication went through me. Instinct kicked in and, before I could stop myself, I tilted my head back and downed the bottle in a matter of seconds. I tossed it to the side and wiped my lips with the back of my sleeve. Yeah, that was the strangest thing I've ever experienced, and that's saying something.

Myrnin acted like he didn't even see me practically inhale the whole bottle and handed me another one. "He was no one; just a minor spectator who wanted to be something more and decided to play the game. Too bad he was terrible, and so his fate was decided." He said it so casually, like he was discussing the weather and not a guy that he had killed. But then again, it _was_ Myrnin. I couldn't help but notice how I was satisfied with his words. I knew the stranger was the one who did this to me…but I felt like I should still feel a little bit upset by his words. Of course, I wasn't. In fact, I was almost rejoicing. It scared me how fast I was changing.

I downed the second bottle and threw it into the trash can at the far corner of the room. I couldn't help but smile at the small victory. Myrnin suddenly walked out of the room. "Myrnin, where are you going?" Of course he didn't answer, and instead, started shuffling through some dusty boxes. I followed him just in time to see him seem to find what he was looking for because he expertly snatched something out of the box and held it behind his back.

"Well, since you're now a vampire and all…I thought you would take pleasure in this." Knowing him, I could only imagine what settled in his hands that were clasped behind his back. He brought out a pair of vampire bunny slippers. I blinked a couple of times and almost died of a laugh attack. He seemed to pout. "What? Do you not like them?" I smiled and lunged at him throwing my hands around his neck.

"Of course I like them!" He seemed startled at first, but then smiled and brought his hands up around my back. I held it for a couple of seconds before I broke it with a laugh and accepted the slippers from his hands. For a split second I felt like I enjoyed that a little more than I should have, only to shrug it off thinking that it was just my imagination. "Thank you Myrnin they're wonderful."

He smiled. "Now we can both wear them on the same days and match." I nodded in agreement and searched for another bottle of blood. It alarmed me how fast I was draining these. "Claire, if I may say so, please don't empty my whole fridge. I tend to get hungry during the night." I put on an expression of mock outrage and pretended to bring my hand up to my chest into a gesture of just being insulted.

Another hour went by before it even occurred to me where I should be. "Oh shit Myrnin, I have to get home." He looked saddened by my words but quickly hid it with a look of innocent realization, and I began to question whether I even saw it at all. He nodded his head and unlocked the door to the portal. I looked over my shoulder, glancing at him one last time, before waving and stepping through. I could have sworn I heard my name being called, seeming to come from where I left, but I was too busy focusing on where I wanted to go to give it any thought.

Only moments later, I was back in the familiar living room of the glass house, just in time to see Michael and Shane at another round of video games. Eve was just walking down the hallway, coming from the kitchen, when she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw me, and the platter of tacos she was holding clattered against the hard wood floor.

Shane and Michael whirled around in sync to see what caused the commotion. Michael's eyes went first to Eve, then to the floor, and then to me. His expression was clearly shocked, and he was obviously speechless. Shane's eyes met mine right away and stayed there, looking at my too pale skin, the puncture wounds on my neck, and the leftover blood at the corner of my lips that somehow seemed to miss the wipe of my sleeve. I could only look away as the only thing that radiated off of him was pure horror.

* * *

**Be sure to comment, so I know if I should continue it or not! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's kind of short, but they will get longer. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I, blundquist98, does not own any characters out of the books of the Morganville Vampires series.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Shane's hands started to shake violently, as he saw what had happened to me, and he dropped the game controller that was clutched in his hands. Eve seemed like she didn't notice. "Holy shit Claire, what happened to you?" She rushed over to me and put her hands on my shoulders as if she was inspecting me. When she found the evidence, plainly shown on my neck, she cried out and lifter her hand to her mouth. I looked over to Michael to see if he could offer any help, but he himself was still trying to recover.

Then my eyes went back to Shane, always back to Shane. His hands were balled into fists, and his face was so expressionless that it seemed like it held a thousand emotions. Eve followed my gaze and stepped out of my way just in time for me to walk over to Shane. "Shane I-," he flinched when I brought my hand to his cheek, and it fell back limply to my side. My heart cracked a little at the small action. I looked pleadingly into his eyes, hoping for any sign of recognition, any sign of the normal love he held for me, which I held for him.

All I received back was a cold, blank stare. The kind he gave to strangers that started to piss him off. I started to turn around and back away, when he grabbed my shoulder. Hope filled my heart at the familiar gesture, but it quickly rotted away when I turned back around to face him and saw his eyes piercing daggers and his teeth clenched. I cowered at the unexpected expression, and instantly felt ashamed. I had to stay strong; I had to make him understand.

"Why, Claire…why," his voice cracked a little as he said it, "who did this to you? Oh, dammit Claire…was it Myrnin? That son of a Bitch I knew from the start that he was messed up, but this? This is the last straw." He started to walk away, heading for the door, when I quickly grabbed his hand.

"No Shane…it wasn't like that I-," he cut me off.

He laughed, cold and humorless. "Oh, yeah, that's right; you probably let him. I should have known…I should have known not to trust you with him. I knew there was something going on between you two from the very beginning. I-"

"Shane," Eve shouted, "just let her explain!" He glared at her and looked down at my hand in his, for a split second sorrow seemed to lurk under the surface of his eyes, but it faded as quickly as it had come. He wrenched his hand free from mine, clearly disgusted.

"No, I'm done listening. I thought you loved me Claire…I really did. Now you're just as bad as the bloodsuckers; I mean look at you!" He spat. No, no, no, no! This isn't how it was supposed to go; this isn't how he was supposed to react. Couldn't he see that it wasn't my fault; that no matter what, I loved him? But then I realized. It didn't matter that my heart was turning into a black hole, sucking away all of my happiness and my very soul like a vacuum cleaner. It didn't matter that every part of me ached and begged for him to understand, because I knew he never would. He's too far gone. I remained still and looked at my feet, in too much pain to meet the fiery gaze drilling holes into my head.

Michael suddenly recovered from his shock and stepped in between us. "Shane calm down…you're not thinking rationally."

He sneered. "Oh, I see how it is. Bloodsuckers always look out for each other right?"

Michael pushed Shane down on the couch. "No one's siding with anyone. We're trying to understand this just as much as you are." Shane lunged back to his feet and pushed Michael to the floor, none to gently.

"I don't need to try to understand, I already do. First Dad then you, and now Claire; I can't take it anymore…I really can't," he shouted. He reached down and pulled Michael to his feet by his shirt collar.

"Shane, stop before it goes too far," Eve screamed.

He looked over as if he had just saw her for the first time, and then his face turned into a wicked smirk that I never imagined would ever be associated with his face. "You too Eve, wait what am I saying; once a fang banger always a fang banger."

I winced at the low blow, even though it wasn't directed towards me. At the comment, Michael sent Shane sailing towards the door. "Get out! Now…and don't come back until you cool off." Michael's eyes were a blazing red and his fangs were protruding from his mouth, intentionally or not. Shane picked himself up and brushed himself off.

"Fine, I'll leave. But don't expect me to come back!" He gave us all one final glare, eyes stopping on me a little longer as if he was still clinging on to the hope that I might change back into a human at any second, before stepping out into the now early morning and slamming the door behind him.

At that moment I dropped to the floor and just…cried. I cried for our makeshift family, I cried for Myrnin, I cried for Shane, and I cried for my lost humanity. I really couldn't take another surprise, and I let the world know it.

I kept replaying it over and over again; my attack, Myrnin and his slippers, Shane's reaction, and now my pathetic sulking. It just wasn't _fair_. None of it was my _fault_. But yet, it still happened, it still was happening. I will just have to go in strong and change it. I will _make_ it fair. I will _make_ sure it will not be my fault. I have to seize my future and steer it by its reigns. I will do this, but for now I just want to cry. I want to feel sorry for myself just a while longer, just to tell the world how much it hurts, how much it's going to pay. It has to get worse before it gets better.

That's what I kept telling myself as tears started forming damp splotches on my clothing, that's what I kept repeating while I stared at the door that my boyfriend abandoned, and that's what I chanted while Eve huddled next to me and tried to comfort me even though I was sticky and my nose was dripping with snot. That's all I could tell myself to keep me going.

* * *

**Review! I need criticism, and I need opinions! :)**


End file.
